


Leaving Never to Return

by Gemstarzah



Series: Teitho Challenges [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, the grinding ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: Legolas knows he has to leave Mirkwood forever. This is his last night in the Greenwood.





	Leaving Never to Return

_Once I leave, I will not return again…_

The fair haired prince knew this as he walked toward the gates that surrounded the palace complex of Mirkwood.

_I cannot be my father’s heir, and that may be a means for trouble…_

For the Prince knew that there were no more children of King Thranduil left on this side of the Sundering Seas.

_Adar will be alone here in our forest, but that is not something I can change…_

Years ago, his only other brother had fallen in battle, both Legolas and the then Crown Prince, Berilorn had fought in the Battle of Five Armies. Berilorn had been crushed under a slain siege troll, thanks to the dwarf that had slain it. The monstrous beast had fallen backwards and Berilorn had not been able to dodge sufficiently enough.

_Now I have to say goodbye to the forest as well…_

He knew his people would not like that, but in truth Legolas had no real choice in the matter.

Not now…

Not when the sea-longing had settled into his mind.

To Minas Tirith he would go, to aide in the restoration of Ithilien for a while. There he would remain, so long as Aragorn still lived. Once Aragorn had passed, Legolas would head for the Undying Lands and never again see Middle-Earth. It was a huge sacrifice to make, but it was one which he had no choice but to abide by.

“Mae govannen, Prince Legolas!”

Legolas smiled as one of the gate guards greeted him. The elf was shocked, looking at him crossing the stone bridge that led away from the palace into the forest.

“Suilad mellon, Ecthelor,” he replied. “It’s good to be home.”

“I imagine the King will want to see you as soon as may be,” Ecthelor said. “Long has it been since you were last seen in this forest mellon-nin.”

Legolas chuckled.

“I will see to him as soon as I can, do not worry. No doubt, word of my approach has already reached him, considering there are always eyes to see things that move within the forest, even if we cannot see where they come from.”

Some of the guards out on the flets were too good at their jobs. That was a duty he knew he would not miss. Now there was a time to gather his feamate and head for their new home. He knew she would follow him anywhere, now that he was safe, as was the world.

Nodding at his friend once more, he stepped through the massive gateway and only had a few seconds before there was an auburn haired ellith wrapping her arms around him.

“Lasbes…”

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, glad to hold his mate once more.

_How many times did I think of you when I rested?_

Far too many times to count, he knew that much.

“I was so certain you’d gone to your doom,” Lasbes murmured in his ear. “You have no idea how thrilled I am to have you home once more..”

Legolas sighed.

“Goheno nin, Lasbes. I did not mean to cause you such worry over the past year or so… I truly didn’t plan on that…”

Lasbes sighed.

“I know you didn’t, yet it happened… and I sense a sadness about you even so when I have you back. What has happened to you? I know you suffer from something.”

Legolas stepped back looking at her.

“You are Right my dear. The sea-longing has struck me. I cannot remain in the Greenwood any longer. I promised a friend, the returned King of Gondor, that I would help his people restore their land and I intend to keep that promise.”

“Then why have you returned here, ion-nin if your path remains in Gondor and then across the Seas?”

Legolas turned to look at his father.

“Because I told Aragorn, that I would see if any of my people would come to help me in this task, should their King allow it.”

Thranduil nodded.

“If there are any who would volunteer then I shall allow it.”

Legolas nodded.

“I will stay here with you adar until the full moon rises.”

Thranduil smiled.

“That is well for there is much to speak about and I imagine you had a part to play in much that happened that was felt here.”

“Yes I imagine there was much that has happened which you know little of the true origins of.” 

* * *

 

 it was a full feasting hall that night. Everyone wanted to see that their Prince had actually returned. Long had it been since there was any sign of the prince in Mirkwood and everyone wanted a glimpse of him. They were also eager to hear the words he had to say about the fall of Sauron since he had had a hand in what happened in the black lands. News had spread fast.

 Legolas look forward to spending time with his family even though he knew for some of them it would only be for a short while. He enjoyed being back under the trees of the forest where he had been born even though it was now almost completely unrecognisable. The spider webs had retreated and there was more open air above him in the canopy. More light filled it in and the forest which was blooming with colours he hadn’t been able to appreciate for a very long time. Not since the forest had been taken over again by the dark Lord himself and the spiders had corrupted the forest. Life would go on for far longer yet, but for him this was the last of his days in middle earth. The time would come for him too soon when he would have to sail and head for the Undying Lands never to return again.

 Legolas considered of what he told his father during the brief discussion they had had in his father's office. The full story of Sauron’s fall he had been able to relate to his father and his father had asked many questions that have been on his mind. It seems that the fall of Sauron had been for that even as far as Mirkwood for the dark presence that had hung over the Greenwood had suddenly vanished without any way of being explained by those who lived in the forest. Legolas understood the confusion that came from that instance and he hoped that he had been able to relieve some of that confusion and set things straight for his father and for his people.

  _What will become of Mirkwood once I leave?_ Legolas knew his people wouldn’t be happy - how could they be when both princes were headed for the Undying Lands? After all his brother was already there!

He sighed as he ate his food, listening as his father made some speech but he didn’t much listen into the words. While this had been home, he no longer felt that it was. There was a fair bit of cheering at the end, and he realised that his father had been speaking about the things he had told him earlier. About Sauron finally being no more, after so many years of watching and waiting for someone to do something about him.

_They see me as a hero. I sure don’t feel like one…_

He did not think that word was right for his part in the fall of that fallen Maiar. If anyone was a hero, it was Frodo and Sam, since they were the ones who had made sure the One Ring made it into the fires of Mount Doom.

_I simply helped distract Sauron from what was going on in his own lands…_

Lasbes squeezed his hand.

“It would seem there are quite a few who are interested in riding with you into Gondor to help with restoring the lands there that were scorched by Sauron’s evil, melleth…”

Legolas blinked looking up. Indeed quite a few people had risen and he realised that they were all people he knew quite well. It seemed that they were aware something was going on, that he wasn’t staying home. Not this time as it was.

He smiled.

_This was more than i could have asked for…_

* * *

 

The morning came, and he found himself out at the city gates once more. There were several warriors gathered with their horses, as well as a few of the townsfolk. He recognised Ecthelor, and realised his friend must have wanted something better to do than guarding the city gates as he had been doing previously.

“Be careful, and remember you will always be welcome here if you choose to come back,” Thranduil said. “What you are attempting to do is something that needs to be done, the lands should no longer suffer from Sauron’s vile orcs and the corruption they spread in Gondor in particular. It will be a challenge, but we are elves, and we can push back the darkness if we try hard enough.”

Legolas smiled at his father.

“I hope we meet again, father.”

Thranduil smiled at him.

“With time i am sure we will. Do not worry about me, I am glad you’ve found something to do with what time remains to you in Middle-Earth. This is a new beginning for the forests of Ithilien, and I am sure you’ll do all you can to help them recover from the strife they’ve been through.”

The King paused.

“Even if we do not meet on this side of the Sundering Seas again, I know you will be fine in the Undying Lands, and I will eventually sail, I think.”

Legolas nodded.

“I will not forget that, father. I look forward to seeing you again, at some point in the future, as I do our mother.”

He had to hope that she would be somewhere in the Undying Lands, and that she would be with his brother waiting for them to return to them. That was something he looked toward, seeing his mother and older brother once more. While he would not forget the Greenwood, he knew now was not the time to dwell in the past, when his future pulled him from his home for the last time.

“I’ll see you soon, father.”

Legolas hugged his father and turned and mounted his horse.

“Let’s go!”

He led his people across the bridge and out into the Greenwood, heading for their new home, and his last home in Middle-Earth. The time for partings had only just begun, but he felt better now that he had put some of them behind him. Lasbes rode with him, she would follow him anywhere. With her by his side, he would always be home. That was a pleasing thought, and he let it carry him along the path that led him into his future. 


End file.
